Redirección
by azukideinuzuka
Summary: Sinceramente no sé en que momento pasó a ser algo más, puede que sea cuando las visitas fueron más frecuentes, llegando a ser 3 veces a la semana, o desde que inició la confianza al saber qué, cómo, y por dónde nos gustaba, los cuatro años que llevábamos haciéndolo a escondidas, los 15 que llevábamos de amistad, o simplemente me gustaban las relaciones enfermizas.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia en cambio sí.

 _Dedicado al foro "El NejiTen no ha de morir." Y a todas sus integrantes. Feliz San Valentín._

.::.::.::.::.::.

 **Redirección**

.::.::.::.::.::.

Neji tomó mi pezón izquierdo entre sus labios suaves jalándolo salvajemente mientras con su mano jalaba la otra copa del sujetador hacía abajo, temí que rompiera el conjunto que me había salido un ojo de la cara. Un gemido salió de mis labios que fue ahogado por un beso demandador de él. Con Neji siempre era así, salvaje, dominador, nada de caricias, sólo sexo; lo aceptabas o dejabas.

Y es que no era para menos, el cabrón tenía de que valerse; mide sus buenos 1.90, 24 años, piel de porcelana, cabello café largo y sedoso, capitán del equipo de judo y por ende un cuerpo para morir. Juro que mi intensión en un inicio era eso; sólo sexo. Sinceramente no sé en que momento pasó a ser algo más, puede que sea cuando las _visitas_ fueron más frecuentes, llegando a ser 3 veces a la semana, o desde que inició la confianza al saber qué, cómo, y por dónde nos gustaba, los cuatro años que llevábamos haciéndolo a escondidas, los 15 que llevábamos de amistad, o simplemente me gustaban las relaciones enfermizas.

Sencillamente el problema no era él, era yo por querer esperar algo más que desde un principio quedó claro que no me iba a dar. Vaya, que ni exclusividad tenía, él tiene novia. Si así lo quieren ver soy _la otra,_ aunque frente a todos sigo siendo su mejor amiga, vamos que quince años de amistad deberían de tener su fruto, y qué frutos nos fue dando. No me avergüenzo de ello, ya sabía a lo que me atenía y aún así seguí, seguimos en realidad. Seguimos mucho, y muy seguido últimamente.

Comenzaré por explicar cómo es que había llegado a éste punto. Inició un 3 de julio, más específicamente en LA fiesta, sus 20 años. El capitán quería a todo motor y como segunda al mando estaba con él en la cubierta, vaya que se nos fue el timón aquella vez. Una cruda terrible, y de la moral ni te hablo. Despertamos porque la luz del sol nos daba de lleno en la cara por el tragaluz de mi habitación, a decir verdad hubiese sido algo cómico si le hubiese pasado a alguien más, ambos giramos al centro de la cama y nuestras rodillas, y otras cosas, chocaron. Jodido susto que nos llevamos ese día, vaya que hasta la cruda casi se nos quita. Caímos de la cama y cual fue nuestra sorpresa al encontrarnos desnudos, él con su _mástil_ levantado y yo enseñándole tierra que por la sensibilidad que tenía allí ya había explorado. De ahí el inicio de mi martir; fingimos que no pasó nada, porque no estábamos seguros aún de qué había pasado, bendito alcohol, pero con el tiempo vienen los recuerdos y qué noche. Eran las 5am cuando decidimos ir a mi casa, echando carreras por plena avenida vacía, llegamos riendo a más no poder y entramos como pudimos en ella, casi morimos en la escalera y al llegar a mi habitación él simplemente me besó, pegándome de una forma brusca a la pared continuamos y poco a poco nos fue estorbando la ropa y hasta ahí recuerdo. Él sabe más pero nunca me ha querido contar qué más pasó.

Decidimos hablarlo como la gente madura que, a veces, somos; llegando a la conclusión de que no se repetiría, já.

Se repitió a mitad de esa misma semana en el cumpleaños de Kiba.

Y otro más en el de Sasuke. Luego el de Temari, seguido el de Naruto y… se convirtió en cada fin de semana o cumpleaños que hubiera alcohol de promedio. Ese era nuestro pretexto: El alcohol.

Cuando cumplimos un año a ese ritmo era más que obvio que ya no le podíamos echar la culpa al alcohol y decidimos mantener una relación _abierta_ , en la que mantendríamos esto en secreto pero si encontrábamos alguien que llenara todas nuestras expectativas sentimental, espiritual y físicamente el otro lo aceptaría y adiós a ello.

El 15 de agosto encontró ese alguien. Y pues sí, aparentemente llenaba todas sus expectativas, pero no; el siempre regresaba.

Desde entonces hemos llevado esa no-relación de la cual yo era dependiente.

Sentí como se acercaba el orgasmo, Neji entraba y salía de mí furiosamente soltando pequeños gruñidos de placer que me ponían a mil y que él probablemente lo sabía. Sin más me fui en ese orgasmo que se resintió en todo mi cuerpo, en dos envestidas más él se fue.

Como siempre él se paró al baño, ni un " _oye qué bueno", "joder contigo"," ¿Repetimos?"_ , de su parte. Bufé cuando hubo cerrado la puerta y me tapé con la sábana blanca mientras miraba facebook en mi celular. Al salir lo hizo vestido y me miró.

―Yo, uhm… Tenten, me tengo que ir. ―

―Lo sé, no es necesario que me lo digas, quedaste con ella en La Flor de Loto, ¿No? ― Neji asintió levemente. ―Pues corre, que se te hace tarde―.

Neji se acercó a mi indeciso, pero al final decidió que no lo haría y volvió a su armadura de hielo. Me paré dejando caer la sábana al suelo y me puse mi bata rosa para acompañarlo a la puerta, Neji cogió su saco y bufanda, rebuscó entre sus bolsas sintiendo que algo le faltaba. Lo miré divertida, era obvio que empezaba a cambiar lo qué pasaba con nosotros a pesar de que se esforzaba por negarlo.

―¿No me falta nada? ― Me preguntó serio. Como si yo le fuera a esconder algo.

―Sí. ― Le dí una sonrisa burlona a lo cual él respondió con el ceño fruncido.

―¿Qué me falta? ―

―¿Aparte de un aumento de sueldo, pagar el internet y regresar al gym?―.

―Ja-já, venga, que se me hace tarde― Caminó hacia la puerta y lo seguí.

―¿Nunca te has puesto a pensar por qué cada que te vas ambos sentimos que nos falta algo? Y no me refiero precisamente a otro maratón. Piénsalo― Sin más cerré la puerta en su cara. Creo que es momento de redirigir la no-relación.

.::.::.::.::.::.

 **Chins up. Smiles on.**

WEEEEEEERRRRRRP! ¡Espero les haya gustado! Quería hacerlo para el reto del foro **"El NejiTen no ha de morir."** Pero no logro imaginármelos aún, lo siento. Trataré de ver si lo puedo subir esta semana, ¿Yep? ¡Saludos!


End file.
